Bésala
by SylviaMaria
Summary: "De todas las historias que escribí a lo largo de mi vida, ésta siempre será para mí la más hermosa y triste" oyeron decir al hombre, al tiempo que éste abría el libro del que hablaba y lo sostenía entre sus manos, buscando las primeras palabras. Fic Samcedes. AU.
1. Bésala

_¡Buenos días a todos! _

_I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me lol Es broma, siempre había querido decir esa frase xD _

_No me voy a andar por las ramas porque siempre acabo con una nota de autor del tamaño de la biblia, así que, os vengo a dejar un nuevo mini fic que se me ocurrió el año pasado (sí, diréis que no fue hace tanto, que solo estamos en febrero, pero es que esto se me ocurrió en marzo de 2013 xD) o al menos, la idea se me ocurrió en ese momento, luego ponerme a escribirlo me llevó dos semanas (con descansos, porque soy un desastre y me pongo a hacer otras cosas y no avanzo). Es un AU como casi todas mis historias, y es muy Angst, os lo aviso por si queréis cerrar la página y no empezar a leer. Quería tenerlo listo para los cumples de mis babies, pero como lo voy a partir en tres capítulos, decidí publicar hoy el primero, así de paso celebramos que ayer por fin después de tanto tiempo intentando conseguirlo "We Want Samcedes Back" fue Trending Topic Mundial en twitter (llegó a estar en la primera posición de TT's lo que me hizo llorar como una niña pequeña omg!). ¿A que pensasteis que no iba a ser posible conseguirlo? Lol Yo casi me caigo de la silla xD Pero eso ya es otro cuento, a lo que iba, RIB puede que no nos los devuelva, pero yo estoy orgullosa de dónde hemos llegado y lo que hemos tenido (excepto el bendito closure que llevo esperando casi tres años T.T), y si me dan una friendship bonita en NY (si es que Mercedes al final se va para allí) yo me agarraré a ella con uñas y dientes (also, necesito un noviete para Mercy, alguien como Derek Hough no estaría nada mal xDD). Y creo que no tengo nada más que decir, ojalá os guste la historia y, nos vemos la semana que viene con el segundo capítulo. _

_Que alguien me explique cómo me arreglo siempre para que mis notas de autor sean kilométricas D:_

_Como siempre, los pensamientos de los personajes van en letra cursiva._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece. De lo contrario ya sabríais qué pasaría xD**

* * *

_**Bésala:**_

—_De todas las historias que escribí a lo largo de mi vida, ésta siempre será para mí la más hermosa y triste —_oyeron decir al hombre, al tiempo que éste abría el libro del que hablaba y lo sostenía entre sus manos_, _buscando las primeras palabras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Volvía a estar allí, un día más, debajo de su torre. Con la mirada perdida en algún libro y su cuerpo semioculto por aquel bañador. Cientos de personas le rodeaban, pero él no podía dejar de mirarla.

Lo hacía cada vez que perdía de vista el horizonte y aquel mar lleno de gente.

Y eso estaba mal. Muy mal.

Sam Evans se lo recordaba a sí mismo cada vez que sus ojos se detenían para mirarla de nuevo. Estaba trabajando. Le pagaban por observar aquella playa, y evitar que las personas que disfrutaban de un buen día perdiesen sus vidas ahogándose en aquella gran masa de agua traicionera. Él era uno de los tantos socorristas que vigilaban desde las torres que recorrían la playa de Santa Mónica. Adoraba su trabajo, y acudía todos los días a él con una sonrisa, no debido al hecho de poder ver hermosas chicas en bikini cada uno de ellos, sino porque aquel trabajo había sido también realizado antes por su padre y por su abuelo. Ellos le habían inculcado el amor y la pasión por su carrera y el chico había seguido sus pasos.

Todavía recordaba aquellos días en los que pensaba que no iba a poder superar las pruebas físicas que se requerían para el puesto, pero éstas habían terminado siendo pan comido y ahora, años después, el chico había conseguido que le cambiasen a una torre más concurrida. Quería ser el mejor y lo estaba consiguiendo.

Hasta que ella había aparecido una tarde hacía dos meses y se había colocado en el lado este de su torre, estirando su toalla y entonando una melodía que él no podía descifrar.

Dos meses después, todavía seguía sin saber cuál era aquella canción, y si hablase con alguien de ello, probablemente le aconsejarían bajar de aquella torre en la que se pasaba los días, y hablar con ella. Pero no. No podía. Su lugar estaba allí arriba, en su torre, y no debía abandonarlo si no era realmente necesario. Y no, echarles bronceador solar a las chicas que rodeaban aquella torre no entraba dentro de lo realmente necesario. No sería la primera vez que alguna de ellas se lo hubiese preguntado, o todavía peor, que hubiese subido por la rampa de la torre para buscarle, obteniendo un no rotundo por parte de él. Las hacía bajar de nuevo, disgustadas, mientras él respiraba aliviado y trataba de no pensar en lo que se estaba perdiendo por darles un no como respuesta. No faltaban tampoco las que simulaban llevarse un golpe o sufrir un esguince solo para reclamar que él les diese los primeros auxilios. Lástima que lo que él les ofrecía no tenía nada que ver con lo que ellas esperaban. Vendas, reposo y si de verdad se habían hecho daño, una ambulancia que las llevase al hospital. Ahogarse para conseguir que él les hiciese la respiración boca a boca también era muy común. Sam ya estaba cansado de todos aquellos jueguecitos.

Así que por un lado estaban aquellas chicas que se valían de todas las artimañas posibles para llamar su atención, y por el otro, estaba ella, que no le hacía el más mínimo caso. Aunque en realidad él tampoco había intentado ver si aquello era de verdad así. No esperaba que hiciese todo lo que las otras hacían para acercarse a él, pues ya le había quedado más que claro en aquellos dos meses, que ella no era así. O quizás eran sus ansias de que ella no se pareciese en absoluto a las demás. El hecho era que la chica no había simulado que se ahogaba para besarle, ni le había pedido que le echase crema en su espalda, ni se había quejado de que su pie le dolía. No había hecho nada en absoluto. Solo aparecer todas las tardes junto a su torre, extender su toalla y quitarse su camiseta y su pantalón para poder tumbarse al sol con uno de los distintos bañadores que tenía. Si al menos se pusiese un bikini... Él quería ver sus curvas y sus pechos fuera de aquellos bañadores. A poder ser, fuera de cualquier prenda que la chica llevase puesta. Sus pies le llamaban a gritos para que fuese hacia ella, y su risa, extremadamente contagiosa, le hacía perder la capacidad de mantener su mirada en el horizonte, impidiéndole cumplir con su trabajo.

Y eso estaba mal. Muy mal.

Se repetía todo el tiempo.

Estaba perdiendo la cabeza por una chica a la que no conocía en absoluto y a la que daría lo que fuese por llegar a conocer. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Aunque seguramente éste fuese tan hermoso como ella.

¡Si al menos le dijese cuál era la jodida canción que ella tarareaba todo el tiempo!

El chico suspiró profundamente, buscando los prismáticos de nuevo para observar la arena y las primeras filas de olas. Todo estaba en orden y esperaba que nada sucediese aquel día como así llevaba siendo toda la semana.

Mirando su teléfono móvil luego, comprobó la hora que era, y que aún le faltaban unas horas para acabar su turno. Quizás ese día ella se fuese más tarde a casa y él pudiese bajar de su torre para decirle un "Hola, ¿qué tal?", "¿Cuál es tu nombre?", "¿Edad?","¿A qué te dedicas?","¿Tienes novio?".

_Wow. ¡No, no!_

Le parecería un loco desquiciado.

Y un acosador, eso también. Un acosador que no podía dejar de mirarla. Tenía que darle un sí a Chloe y dejarse de dar tantas vueltas. Olvidarse de aquella chica y centrarse en su trabajo o lo acabaría perdiendo.

Sí, esa noche aceptaría la oferta de Chloe para cenar y ya verían que pasaría de ahí en adelante. Ambos habían estado juntos más de una vez, pero ella no había querido ir en serio hasta ahora, y quizás, aquel era el mejor momento para intentarlo, ¿verdad?

Las horas pasaron lentas. Demasiado para él, que no veía la hora de salir de allí. Su turno había transcurrido sin ningún contratiempo, lo que realmente había agradecido, y la gente ya empezaba a recoger sus cosas para irse. Pronto, el cielo oscurecería y nada se vería en aquella playa.

Todos parecían estarse yendo menos ella. La chica cantarina todavía seguía allí, viendo cómo todos se iban sin ninguna intención de levantarse. Quizás estuviese esperando a alguien. O quizás le estuviese esperando a él.

_Sí, claro._

Pensó, empezando a cerrar las ventanas de su torre, completamente seguro de que antes de acabar de hacerlo, ella se habría marchado ya.

Pero ella todavía seguía allí, cuando Sam se puso su chaqueta y buscó sus llaves para cerrar su torre. Seguía aún allí, y lloraba. La chica estaba llorando.

¿Era otro de aquellos estúpidos juegos para ligárselo? No, ella no era como las demás. No lo era.

El ruido que él había hecho al cerrar la puerta debió haberla devuelto a la realidad, porque, por primera vez en dos meses, ella le miró, y luego, comenzó a guardar sus cosas para salir de allí lo más pronto posible.

¿Pensaba irse?

Se preguntaba Sam, todavía clavado en la entrada de aquella torre. No quería detenerla, pero tampoco quería que se fuera así, sin saber si ella se encontraba bien.

Bajó corriendo la rampa, dispuesto a detenerla. Ella no estaba bien. No lo estaba.

—Espera por favor. ¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó, rozando su brazo y provocando que ella se diese la vuelta al oírle. Señor... Tenía los ojos oscuros más bonitos que había visto nunca. Y su pelo... Su nariz, sus orejas... Sam estaba soñando por tenerla tan cerca de él. Su mano dejó de tocar su brazo en ese momento, y la falta de contacto hizo que echase ya de menos su piel.

—Sí... —Susurró ella, asintiendo con la cabeza y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—. No... No has cerrado con llave —le dijo, señalando la torre.

—Oh... —Sam se fijó en las llaves que tenía en su mano y luego volvió a mirarla a ella—. Tienes razón.

Ambos sostuvieron sus miradas durante unos segundos, sin hablarse, ni apenas moverse. Él no quería cerrar aquella puerta. No ahora que la tenía enfrente de él. Si subía esa rampa, ella saldría de allí y él habría perdido la oportunidad de hablarle.

—Dime... ¿Te duele algo? —Preguntó, preocupado.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sin responder.

—Estabas llorando y creí que...

—Estoy bien —sonrió, más que hacía unos segundos, pero no lo suficiente como para que el chico dejase de preocuparse.

—Lo siento. Siento si me he metido en lo que no—

—No, no. Yo siento haberte asustado. Lo siento —repitió—. Mírame, soy un verdadero desastre. Eres socorrista, te estoy quitando tiempo y ni siquiera me he ahogado —rió, secando sus lágrimas con sus dedos.

—Y espero que no lo hagas —respondió él.

—Me refería a... Déjalo, da igual —La chica negó con la cabeza—. Y no te preocupes, no podría ahogarme nunca, ya que nunca piso el agua.

—¿Por qué? —Sam no le diría que esa era una de las preguntas que se había hecho todos los días durante aquellos dos meses.

—Porque no sé nadar —La chica se encogió de hombros al responderle.

—¿Ni siquiera al estilo perrito? —Preguntó él, esperando que ella no le viese el doble sentido a la pregunta.

—No —respondió, sonrojándose sin poder evitarlo.

—Yo podría enseñarte. Soy un experto en esto, como puedes ver —Se vanaglorió, sin contemplación. Le enseñaría aquello y muchas cosas más si ella así se lo permitía.

—La verdad es que... No sé si eso sea buena idea.

—Oh, vamos... No puedes venir a la playa y no meterte en el agua, es una ofensa.

La chica rió al oírle. Las lágrimas que había derramado habían quedado olvidadas ya y solo se advertían en su rostro las marcas y el cansancio por haberlas dejado salir.

—No tengo dinero para—

—Serían gratis —le aseguró—. Aunque si aceptas, solo te pediría una cosa.

—¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó, temerosa. "No hables con extraños" le había dicho siempre su madre, aunque él no parecía una mala persona. No lo parecía en absoluto.

—Tu nombre —rió—. Todavía no me lo has dicho.

—Oh — La chica sonrió, sonrojándose de nuevo, elevando su mano derecha para presentarse—. Me llamo Mercedes. Mercedes Jones.

—Encantado, Mercedes. Yo soy Sam... Samuel Evans. Tu nuevo profesor de natación —respondió él, aceptando su mano y haciéndoles reír. Oh... su risa... Se había acostumbrado tan pronto a ella...

—Todavía no he aceptado —protestó ella, risueña.

—Pero lo harás, sé que lo harás —le guiñó un ojo, sin soltar su mano todavía. Ella tampoco hizo amago de separarla. Ninguno de los dos quería y eso hizo que sus mejillas subiesen de temperatura.

—¿Puedo pedirte otra cosa más? —Preguntó él, nervioso.

—¿Otra? —Rió, soltando ya la mano de él, y echando de menos el contacto de ambas.

Sam asintió con la cabeza, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, intentando que éstas dejasen de sudarle.

—¿Cuál es la canción que siempre te oigo cantar? —Preguntó, sin darse cuenta de que con aquella frase le había dejado más que claro que la espiaba.

—Si consigues enseñarme a nadar, quizás te lo cuente.

—Hecho —respondió él, rápidamente, extendiendo de nuevo su mano para sellar el trato.

—Hecho —sonrió ella, aceptándola.

* * *

Con el tiempo, Sam supo que ella había viajado desde Lima con la esperanza de triunfar en el mundo de la música. A Mercedes le gustaba leer, tal y como había podido ver él mismo durante aquellos dos meses, y cuando llegaba a casa, se encerraba en su habitación para componer nuevas canciones que tiempo después serían rechazadas por cada una de las discográficas. No era fácil, ella lo sabía. Pero tampoco imposible. Así se lo decía Sam y así lo seguía intentando ella una y otra vez.

El miedo a que la chica no volviese a aparecer a la mañana siguiente al lado de su torre casi le había quitado el sueño, pero ella lo había hecho. Estirando su toalla como los demás días, y recostándose sobre ella mientras él le observaba con una sonrisa torcida. Había vuelto y con ello, habían empezado las clases de natación.

Clases a las que ella acudía siempre con aquellos bañadores que él deseaba poder hacer desaparecer. Clases en las que tenía que actuar fríamente si quería que ella volviese al día siguiente para seguir aprendiendo. Se reunían en su casa, en la que tenía una pequeña piscina, lo suficientemente grande para poder enseñarle todas aquellas técnicas que el chico conocía. En una ocasión ella le había recordado el estilo perrito, y Sam le había respondido entre risas, que una vez supiese nadar, el estilo perrito le saldría de diez.

El tiempo transcurría demasiado rápido cuando estaban juntos y, pronto, ambos se hicieron inseparables. Eran amigos, algo que el chico no había planeado que sucedería, pues él quería más. Deseaba mucho más, pero todo su valor desaparecía cuando la tenía delante. ¿Quién podría decirle que aquella chica cantarina que había observado por dos meses haría que sus manos le temblasen solo por el hecho de pedirle una oportunidad? ¿Y si le decía que no? ¿Y si la perdía? Mercedes Jones ya se había convertido, sin darse cuenta, en una de las personas más importantes de su vida.

Sus mensajes de texto le hacían reír. Y él no podía dejar de respondérselos, aun estando la chica a dos metros de él, tomando el sol en su toalla, debajo de aquella torre. Las demás seguían tratando de acercársele, llegando incluso hasta intentar besarle, pero él las rechazaba, y ella se reía, escondiendo su sonrisa detrás de uno de sus libros.

"¿Lo pasas bien?"

Le mandaba él en un mensaje.

"¡Claro!"

Respondía ella después, sin poder parar de reír.

Él intentaba dejar el teléfono a un lado, mantener su mirada en el horizonte, pero no podía. No cuando sabía que los mensajes que le llegaban eran de ella.

"No deben quererse mucho a sí mismas, si tienen que recurrir a estrategias tan bajas para conseguir llevarte a la cama".

"Lol no te burles. Al menos ellas se atreven a ponerse un bikini."

"¡Hey! Yo no me pongo bikini porque no me guste como me quede, no lo pongo porque sé que todos caerían a mis pies xD"

"Eso es muy cierto"

"Lo sé"

Respondía Mercedes. Y él la miraba desde su torre, durante unos segundos, queriendo sacarle aquel bañador y prohibirle que ella volviese a ponérselo jamás. Pero ella no le devolvía la mirada, la chica agachaba la cabeza y simulaba seguir leyendo, hasta que tiempo después no aguantaba las ganas de volver a mandarle un mensaje.

* * *

Días después, Mercedes acudía a una de sus clases vestida con un bikini negro y Sam se arrepentía totalmente de habérselo pedido.

—No fue una buena idea —fueron sus palabras, cuando la tuvo a su lado, por fin, como había querido tenerla durante tantos meses.

—No fue una buena idea —respondió ella, notando en los ojos de él un fuego que la chica no había deseado. Había querido probarle que ella también podía atreverse a ello. Que también podía vestir como ellas lo hacían, pero con ello había comprobado también que el chico había caído a sus pies como había dicho que pasaría—. No lo hagas, Sam —le pidió, empezando a nadar hacia las escaleras de la piscina. Había cometido un error y huir era su única solución.

—¿Por qué no? Debes de saber perfectamente lo que provocas en mí —dijo él, deteniéndola a la altura de las escaleras.

—No... No lo sé. Solo enséñame a nadar. Estoy aquí para aprender a nadar —le recordó, notando las escaleras detrás de su espalda y cómo el chico se recostaba sobre ella, eliminando el espacio que quedaba entre ambos.

—Ya sabes nadar. Hace semanas que sabes, y no sigues aquí por eso —Sam se había cansado de jugar, había decidido ir a por todas, sin miedo ya a lo que pudiese pasar. Ella había hecho que sus temores se fueran después de haberla visto con aquella pieza de ropa. Sin saberlo, le había animado a luchar, y él ya no pensaba dejar de intentarlo.

—No lo hagas, Sam. No... —repitió, antes de sentir cómo el chico cubría sus labios con los suyos por fin, y la besaba con todo el amor y cariño del mundo. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla mientras intentaba apartarle, casi sin conseguirlo—. Por favor, no.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó él, mirándola a los ojos, notando la tristeza que había en ellos.

—No puedo —era lo único que ella podía decir.

—¿Por qué no? —Él no lo entendía. Estaba tan cerca, podía tocarla, acariciarla, hacerla feliz. Pero ella no lo era—. ¿Por qué no me dejas que te demuestre cómo me siento? Yo quiero más, Mercy. Mucho más. Dame una oportunidad.

—No puedo... Sam, yo... —La chica se mordió el labio, intentando separarse un poco más de él—. Creí que así bastaba. ¿Por qué tuviste que hacerlo? Lo has estropeado —Le dijo, empujándole un poco más fuerte para empezar a subir la escalera. Tenía que irse de allí, antes de que él volviese a besarla y ella ya no tuviese las fuerzas para rechazarle—. Lo has estropeado todo —repitió, recogiendo su toalla del suelo y dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

—Por favor, no te vayas —La había atrapado antes incluso de poder salir y no le permitía irse.

—Déjame ir, Sam, deja que me vaya —le pidió, tratando de deshacerse de su agarre, al tiempo que él le sacaba el gorro que cubría su pelo y éste resbalaba por sus hombros, acariciándolo por primera y última vez.

—Por favor, no quiero que te vayas —le dijo, acariciando también sus mejillas, borrando aquellas lágrimas que la chica había dejado salir—. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. No volverá a suceder. No volveré a... No lo haré. Solo... No te vayas.

—Sam...

—Amigos. Somos amigos —repitió, haciéndoselo creer a él también—. Lo somos, ¿verdad?

Mercedes asintió con la cabeza, colocando su mano sobre las de él y deslizándolas de sus mejillas hasta dejarlas libres.

—Tengo que irme —sonrió, girándose esta vez sin ser detenida.

—Te veo mañana —respondió él, antes de verla marcharse.

Pero ella no volvió al día siguiente. Ni al otro, y pronto Sam comprendió, que aquel error que había cometido, había sido el peor de toda su vida. Había probado el sabor de su boca, había podido estrecharla entre sus brazos. Había podido acariciar sus mejillas y sus hermosos rizos. Pero ella se había ido y él la había perdido.

—Has invitado a Chloe a la fiesta —le oyó decir a Puck, días después. Era el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo y Sam se odiaba por no poder dejar de pensar en ella ni en un día como ese—. Creí que invitarías a Mercedes.

—La besé —respondió como si nada, mientras daba un trago a su bebida y dejaba el vaso encima de la mesa de la cocina. Había ido allí para huir del estruendo de la música y ahora Puck, se sentaba a su lado, intrigado por sus palabras—. Lo jodí todo.

—Qué mierda, tío —El chico llenó su vaso de whisky y el de Sam, y ambos bebieron hasta la última gota sin detenerse.

—No quiere verme —Siguió hablando, mientras sus dedos jugaban con el vaso vacío.

—¿La has llamado?

—No.

—¿Entonces cómo sabes que no quiere verte? —El chico frunció el ceño, sin entender nada.

—Porque no ha vuelto a la playa —respondió Sam, volviendo a llenar su vaso.

No había vuelto allí, ni a su casa. No había vuelto a llamarle, ni a mandarle mensajes de texto. Aquellos que le hacían reír, y pensar, que algo más que una amistad podía estar creciendo entre ellos.

—Vamos, volvamos a la fiesta —le animó Puck, levantándole de la silla y empujándole hacia la puerta.

Media hora después, Sam había dejado de beber y bailaba con Chloe, mientras hacía lo posible para no imaginarse que era Mercedes la que ocupaba su lugar entre sus brazos.

—Sam —Puck le llamó, tocándole ligeramente en el hombro para que se girase. Señalar era de mala educación, pero el chico lo hizo, mostrándole que enfrente de él, a lo lejos, estaba Mercedes esperándole—. Lo siento, si tú no te ponías en contacto con ella, alguien tenía que hacerlo.

Sam casi lo arrolló, cuando pasó a su lado directo hacia la chica. Puck nunca llegaría a saber cuánto le agradecería aquella llamada realizada. La que la había devuelto a su vida.

El alcohol había hecho estragos en él aquella noche, pero éste empezaba a disiparse, y las ganas de besarla volvían a aflorar debajo de su piel, como si durante un segundo, el chico hubiese olvidado por completo cuál era la verdadera razón por la que Mercedes se había alejado.

—Por favor, por favor. No vuelvas a irte —le pidió, llegando hasta dónde ella lo estaba esperando, y sonriendo como un tonto ilusionado.

—Todo está bien, Sam. Somos amigos —Ella le sonrió, notando el cariño que el chico sentía por ella en sus ojos. Estos le brillaban y sus manos se levantaban ahora para apretarla contra él en el mayor de los abrazos.

—No, no lo somos. No somos amigos —decía, mientras la estrujaba sin querer soltarla—. Estoy enamorado de ti, Mercedes —se declaró, atrapando sus mejillas entre sus manos, pidiéndole que le mirase.

—No Sam, Chloe...

—Chloe no es nada para mí, no lo es —El chico negaba con la cabeza, sin poder callar—. Te quiero. Me enamoré de ti. Desde el momento en que pusiste tu toalla al lado de mi torre, desde el momento en el que empezaste a cantar esa canción que no consigo sacar de mi cabeza. Hace meses que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti —sonrió, acariciando sus mejillas y sus rizos de nuevo—. Quiero besarte, quiero abrazarte. Quiero estar contigo, solo contigo.

—Sam, no... Voy a irme, no voy a volver —dijo ella, consiguiendo con aquellas palabras que él se callase por fin.

—¿Es por eso? ¿Por qué no vas a volver? —Preguntó, sin obtener ninguna respuesta por parte de la chica—. Dame tiempo, solo eso, te pido tiempo.

—¿Para qué Sam? —La chica lo miraba triste, sin saber qué hacer.

—Para prepararlo todo. Tengo que hacer mil cosas antes de irnos. Tengo que preparar la maleta, contárselo a mis padres y a mis hermanos. Dios, les voy a echar muchísimo de menos. Aunque volveremos, claro. De vez en cuando. Tengo que despedirme de Puck y—

—No puedes venir conmigo, Sam. ¿Te has vuelto loco? —La chica no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando.

—Loco por ti. Estoy loco por ti, y te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo —sonrió, creyendo estar a punto de alcanzar su sueño—. Solo dime que me quieres. Dime que me amas y me marcharé de California. A la mierda el mar. Hay piscinas en Lima, ¿verdad? Y si no las hay no importa, solo quiero estar contigo —Las palabras salían atropelladas de su boca, sin poder detenerlas—. Mercedes, dime que me quieres —le pidió, esperando una respuesta que no llegaría—. ¿Mercedes?

Sam sintió que todo el mundo se le venía abajo en tan solo segundos. Ella se estaba volviendo a ir de su vida.

—Mírame —le pidió, levantando su rostro para buscar sus ojos—. Por favor, dime que me quieres.

—No —fue su respuesta final. Aquella que terminaría de romper el corazón del chico en mil pedazos.

—¿No? —Sam la miró, esperanzado, rogando porque aquella no fuese una respuesta verdadera.

—No —respondió ella de nuevo, agachando la cabeza. No quería romperle el corazón, pero lo estaba haciendo y aquello la estaba matando por dentro.

—Mientes... —le reprochó, negando con la cabeza—. Estás mintiendo.

—No lo hago, Sam.

—Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me quieres —le pidió otra vez, levantando su rostro de nuevo y haciendo que le mirase a aquellos ojos verdes que habían empezado a aguarse.

Y ella lo hizo.

—¡Mientes! ¿Por qué quieres hacerme daño? Yo lo dejaría todo por ti. ¡Todo! —Le reprochó, dejándola libre y separándose de ella.

—No te quiero —repitió Mercedes, sintiendo cómo su propio corazón también se rompía por dentro.

—¡Deja de decirlo! ¡Para! No lo repitas.

—Yo... No siento lo mismo, Sam.

—No por favor, deja de decirlo —Dolía demasiado. Oh Dios, el chico sentía cómo si le hubiesen abierto el corazón en dos. Él se lo había dado sin reservas y ella se lo había devuelto completamente roto.

—Lo siento, yo...

—Te deseo lo mejor, Mercedes Jones —dijo, dejando un beso en su pelo, el último que ella no podría prohibirle —. Lo mejor.

—Lo siento —repetía ella entre lágrimas, sintiendo cómo él dejaba de acariciar su pelo y se alejaba de su lado—. Lo siento mucho.

* * *

_Continuará_

_Y bien, ¿qué os ha parecido? Hacédmelo saber en un review ^.^ Recordad que acepto todo tipo de frutas y verduras excepto los kiwis xDD Hasta la semana que viene. Un besito a todos._

_Syl_


	2. Recupérala

_¡Feliz domingo a todos!_

_Aquí vengo con el capítulo dos, que nuevamente hará que todos queráis matarme cuando lleguéis al final de la página, así que, una vez más, os aviso de que tengáis cuidado con él. Es Angst, mucho más que el primero._

_Y dicho esto, solo me queda darles las gracias a todos aquellos que participaron en el TT de felicitación a Amber. Este lunes es el de Chord, a ver si tenemos suerte también. Que por cierto, ¿visteis los tweets Rileystreet? Más doble sentido no podrían tener omg! lol _

_Y nada más, quién se anime a leer el capi, que me regale un review contándole qué le ha parecido ^.^_

_Recordad que los pensamientos siempre van en letra cursiva._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Recupérala**_

Los amores de verano duelen, sobre todo los que nunca llegaron a ser del todo correspondidos. Duelen y no se olvidan. Permanecen en el corazón de la persona durante toda su vida. Y algunos, traicioneros, crecen todavía más con el tiempo, destrozando todos y cada uno de los intentos por seguir adelante.

El corazón de Sam Evans jamás dejó de latir por ella. La chica cantarina que se tendía en su toalla al lado de su torre tarde tras tarde, leyendo y devorando libros mientras él la observaba reír. Como un idiota, su corazón había seguido buscándola en aquella playa, aun sabiendo que ella se había marchado lejos. Como un tonto, él había tratado de seguir adelante, solo para conseguir hacerles daño a todas aquellas chicas que querían ocupar un lugar en su corazón. Éste seguía perteneciéndole a ella, aún después de tanto tiempo.

Sam suspiró de nuevo, mirando su foto en el periódico. Estaba preciosa, tal y como la recordaba, y lo había conseguido. Había triunfado. Su nombre empezaba a ser muy conocido y él no podía dejar de mirar aquella foto sin que los recuerdos de aquella noche lo asaltasen.

—Está aquí —habló en voz alta, pasándole el periódico a su amigo Puck para que él también la viese.

El chico empezó a leer para sí todo lo que ponía el artículo, mientras Sam le observaba desde lejos.

—Sí, actuará aquí cerca —le informó, mirando ahora la foto de la chica—. Tienes que ir a verla, Sam. Hablar con ella.

Aquello era todo lo que Sam quería. Verla una vez más, aunque ella terminase de nuevo partiéndole el corazón. El mismo que le engañaba una y otra vez haciéndole creer que ella sí le quería. Que ella sí le había amado. El mismo que le aseguraba que ella le había mentido y que estaba asustada, tanto como él.

—No puedo estar sin ella —dijo, sabiendo que aquello era una realidad que le acompañaría durante el resto de su vida.

—Ve a buscarla. Dile la verdad —Puck no sabía cómo ayudar a su amigo. Le había visto darse cabezazos contra la vez durante años tratando de olvidarla sin conseguirlo—. Estoy seguro de que te gustará verte allí. Eras su amigo.

—Sí, lo fui —respondió él, triste—. Y luego lo jodí todo.

—Probaste suerte y no sucedió, hermano. Pasa todo el tiempo —Puck se levantó del sofá, dejando el periódico en la mesa y dándole una palmada en el hombro.

—Fui yo quien la alejé de mí —admitió Sam, observando la foto de Mercedes delante de él.

—Recupérala —respondió su mejor amigo, esperando que el chico le hiciese caso de una vez por todas.

* * *

Y él lo hizo. Presentándose en aquella actuación, con su mejor traje y un ramo de rosas rojas tan hermosas como él la recordaba a ella.

Todo el mundo la adoraba, y él la observó emocionado, sabiendo que por fin la chica había conseguido cumplir su sueño.

Brillar.

Cantar sus propias canciones. Enamorarles a todos con ellas.

A él.

Llegar a su camerino no fue fácil, ni tampoco cruzar las puertas que le permitirían verla. Guardias de seguridad le imposibilitaban la entrada, mientras recibía empujones de delante y de atrás.

—¡Es ella! —Gritó uno de los fans, provocando una revuelta en las filas que esperaban una foto, una firma, o incluso la oportunidad de tocarla.

En cuestión de segundos, los guardias abrieron paso para que la chica pudiese entrar en su camerino sin ningún contratiempo. Y él la vio pasar a su lado, acompañada de un chico que la separaba de las masas y al que ella se abrazaba en busca de protección. Un chico que le miró y luego siguió andando, perdiéndose en el interior del camerino.

Ella no estaba sola. Había encontrado a alguien.

Sam tragó saliva, bajando las flores que había apretado contra su pecho. Había tenido la ilusión de que ella lo viese, pero no había sido así, y ahora, todos los fans habían deshecho la fila, tratando de conseguir que les dejasen pasar a saludarla.

—¡La puerta! —Volvieron a gritar, casi dejándole sordo, al tiempo que veía cómo ésta se abría y de ella salía el chico que había entrado con ella segundos antes. Éste se detenía a su lado y agarraba su brazo con su mano para llevarle lejos del gentío.

—Espera... espera. No soy un acosador —le dijo, pensando que seguramente eso sería lo que habría pensado el chico al verle con aquellas flores. Este era mayor que él, y sin dudar tenía mucha más fuerza. Un gigante de color, que le llevo hacia un lado y lo miró de arriba abajo, esperando que se callase. Cosa que él no hizo—. Yo la conozco. La conocí hace años —le explicó—. Solo quería verla y darle la enhorabuena.

—Y esas flores —dijo el gigante, con voz grave.

—Sí, supongo que sí. Eso es lo que hacen los fans, ¿verdad? —el chico sonrió, empezando a marcharse. No tenía sentido seguir allí. No tenía sentido remover el pasado, no cuando ella ya tenía a otra persona a su lado. No cuando había pasado página como no había podido hacerlo él.

—Espera, Sam.

Su voz retumbó en sus oídos, provocando que el chico se girase de nuevo, asombrado.

—¿Cómo sabes mi...? ¿Nos conocemos?

—Mírame bien —dijo el moreno, sonriente—. ¿No te recuerdo a alguien?

—¿Bobby? —¿Era Bobby? ¿El hermano de Mercedes?

Sam solo había podido verle en fotos, pero la chica solo hablaba de él cada vez que el chico le preguntaba por su familia. De su sonrisa, de lo enorme que era. De la fuerza que tenía... Sam había podido comprobarla segundos atrás, y ahora no podía dejar de sonreír, aliviado. El chico que la había acompañado era su hermano.

—Creí que eras—

—¿Su novio? —Preguntó, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del chico—. No hay ningún hombre en su vida, Sam. Solo yo y tus recuerdos. Tus fotos. Me alegro de que hayas venido hoy. Tienes que ir y entregarle esas flores —sonrió, animándole a que le acompañase de vuelta.

—Yo... No entiendo.

—Quise llamarte mil veces, explicarte la razón por la que mi hermana había sido tan tonta, pero cada vez que lo hacía, ella estaba allí para impedírmelo. Y luego me lo prohibió, borrando tu número de su teléfono móvil —Sam escuchaba atónito aquellas explicaciones como si de verdad el chico no se las estuviera dando a él. Estaba en otro mundo, en otro lugar. Después de tanto tiempo, él seguía sin poder entenderlo—. Me dijo que te había hecho muchísimo daño, y que jamás conseguiría que tú la perdonases. Por eso no te llamaba, por eso no volvió a por ti —Bobby negó con la cabeza, tocándole el hombro con su mano derecha para que lo mirase a él—. Sam, Mercedes cree que la odias.

—Yo no la odio —respondió el chico, alucinado.

—A juzgar por esas flores, no —dijo Bobby, observando a la vez cómo el pétalo de una de ellas se desprendía y caía al suelo—. Hagamos una cosa —empezó a decir, mientras Sam le escuchaba atentamente—. Yo se las daré, o no conseguirán pasar vivas esa montaña de fans, y tú saldrás por esa puerta. Es la salida de emergencia y da a un callejón en el que espero, no haya ningún fan escondido. Cuando estés abajo, tuerce a la derecha y sal a la calle, nosotros te estaremos esperando en el restaurante que queda justo enfrente. ¿Lo has entendido todo?

Sam asintió con la cabeza, guardando nota mental de todo lo que Bobby le había dicho.

—No quiero que nada te pase —le explicó él, aceptando las flores que el chico le ofrecía—. Han visto que hemos estado hablando, lo mejor es que piensen que eres uno más de los que echo fuera todo el tiempo.

—Dile que...

_Dile que la quiero, que siempre la he querido. Dile que no la odio. ¿Cómo podría? _

—No. Nada. No le digas nada —le pidió en cambio, dirigiéndose ya hacia la puerta.

Todo aquello podría decírselo él mismo, en cuestión de minutos. Todas aquellas cosas podría repetírselas una vez más, a riesgo de que ella volviese a romper su corazón de nuevo.

Salió al callejón, dónde para su suerte, no había ningún fan esperando, y siguió andando hasta llegar a la calle, encontrándose con la carretera que tenía que cruzar. Al otro lado estaba el restaurante donde se encontrarían. El restaurante donde él podría volver a luchar por ella. Al otro lado de la carretera estaba la esperanza de poder pasar la vida a su lado.

Ni siquiera se fijó en que el semáforo acababa de ponerse en rojo en ese mismo instante. La sensación de felicidad que le causaba el estar tan cerca de conseguir su sueño, le empujó a cruzar aquel paso de cebra. Y sin tiempo a reaccionar, el coche que venía a toda velocidad por la carretera colisionó contra él, lanzándole lejos. Sus ojos se cerraron, segundos después, hundiéndolo en una fría oscuridad.

* * *

Cuando volvió a abrirlos, después de parpadear varias veces acostumbrándose a la luz de la habitación, pudo ver que descansaba en una cama de hospital, con tubos conectados a su cuerpo y una mascarilla que le ayudaba a respirar. Su madre sostenía su mano, sentada en la silla al lado de su cama, mientras dormía esperando que él se despertase.

Sam se movió, tratando de apartarla de su nariz, y el gesto la despertó, levantando la cabeza para mirar a su hijo al tiempo que sus ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

—Cariño... Oh, cariño, estás despierto.

—Mamá... —Habló él, tosiendo ligeramente al conseguir sacarse por fin la mascarilla—. ¿Qué me ha pasado?

—Tuviste un accidente, Sam. Un coche te atropelló mientras cruzabas la calle.

—Oh... La calle.

_Mercy._

Él estaba cruzando la calle. Estaba... Iba... Iban a volver a verse. Ella estaba esperando por él.

Sam quiso levantarse, enderezar su cuerpo para averiguar la hora. Ni siquiera sabía si a ella le habrían contado sobre el accidente.

—Mamá...

—No, Sam. No intentes levantarte —le pidió su madre, sin conseguirlo. El chico estaba más que decidido a hacerlo y ella no podría impedírselo. Nadie podría, excepto él mismo.

—Mamá... —La llamó con miedo, tratando de levantarse, a la vez que notaba cómo su cuerpo no le obedecía—. No puedo moverme.

—Vuelve a tumbarte, Sam. Los médicos vendrán en unos segundos —le pidió, a la vez que pulsaba el timbre de la sala de enfermeras, esperando que una de ellas acudiese lo más pronto posible.

—No puedo mover mis piernas —dijo, al mismo tiempo que alejaba sus manos de él y destapaba las sábanas para buscar sus extremidades. Éstas permanecían intactas como si no les hubiese pasado nada en absoluto, pero inmóviles—. ¿Por qué no puedo mover mis piernas? —Preguntó, empezando a frotarlas con sus dos manos, sin obtener respuesta—. Mamá, no las siento. ¡Oh, Dios mío, mamá! ¡No puedo moverlas!

—Cariño, cálmate. Mírame —le obligó, sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos—. ¡Mírame! Tienes que calmarte, ¿sí? Tienes que parar o te harás daño.

La mujer había conseguido por fin que el chico la mirase, y ahora él podía ver en ellos la inmensa tristeza que los invadía.

—¿Qué me pasa, mamá? —Preguntó, mientras permitía que ella le abrazase y él se secaba las lágrimas que había derramado sin darse cuenta.

—Sam, aún es pronto para saberlo. Tienes que descansar.

—¿Qué me pasa? Dime la verdad —Insistió, obligándola a que le mirase a los ojos—. ¿No voy a volver a caminar? ¿Es eso?

—Sam...

—¡¿Es eso?!

—Lo siento mucho, cariño —le respondió, sintiendo cómo su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

—Oh Dios, oh Dios —sus manos buscaron su pelo a la vez que tiraban fuerte de él, mientras se balanceaba hacia delante y hacia atrás—. Oh Dios.

—Sam... —Su madre trataba de separárselas, intentaba alejarlas de su bonito pelo rubio, pero él no se lo permitía.

—¡Déjame! —Le gritó, empujándola lejos.

—Hijo, por favor —le suplicó.

Pero él no la escucharía. No lo haría.

El chico estaba dolido, lastimado y roto como solo lo había estado una vez en su vida. Aquella noche en la que Mercedes Jones se había marchado de su lado.

—Vete —susurró con voz débil.

—Cariño...

—¡Vete! —Gritó esta vez, sabiendo que de ninguna otra manera conseguiría que se fuese. Quería que se marchase, que todos lo hiciesen. Sus padres, sus hermanos...

_Mercedes._

Oh, Dios mío, no podía andar. No podría volver a caminar.

Había querido darle todo y ahora ya no tenía nada. No podría ofrecerle nada.

—¡Moveos, maldita sea! ¡Despertad! —Gritó desesperado, golpeando sus piernas con toda la rabia que sentía dentro—. ¡Despertad! —Pudo decir una vez más, antes de que la enfermera entrase por fin en la habitación acompañada de su madre, y el médico lo sostuviese, ayudándole a la chica a suministrarle un calmante.

Uno que le llevó de nuevo a la oscuridad.

* * *

El tiempo pasó, y Sam pudo salir al fin de aquel hospital con la ilusión de poder regresar a su casa.

No soportaba las miradas de la gente. Necesitaba salir de allí y alejarse de todos aquellos que le trataban con lástima.

—No vas a vivir allí, Sam —le oyó decir a su madre, mientras ésta bajaba la silla del coche y su padre lo sostenía entre sus brazos antes de dejarlo en ella.

—¿Por qué no? —Preguntó, mirando a todos lados sin poder reconocer el lugar dónde se habían detenido. Todo era extraño para él. Aquel jardín, aquella casa...

—Cariño, no puedes vivir allí —Mary Evans le hablaba mientras su marido hacía rodar la silla de su hijo hacia la puerta principal de aquella enorme casa—. No está adaptada.

—Podemos adaptarla —dijo con rapidez, casi atropellándose con las palabras. Sus manos habían detenido el avance de la silla y sus ojos los miraban suplicantes—. Papá, dile que podemos adaptarla.

—Sam, vas a vivir aquí ahora —le respondió él, a la vez que elevaba la mano para señalarle su nueva casa.

—¿Aquí? No... ¡No! Yo no tengo con qué pagarla —dijo él, siendo conducido hacia el interior de la casa sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

—No te preocupes por eso —Mary Evans trató de calmarle, a la vez que se colocaba delante de él e impedía que el chico continuase observando la estancia. Los ojos de él se habían detenido durante unos segundos en el elevador situado junto a las escaleras que llevaban al piso de arriba y ahora la miraba a ella, mientras trataba de recuperar el poder sobre aquella maldita silla con la intención de poder salir de aquella casa.

—¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar? Vosotros tampoco lo tenéis. ¿Quién se supone que va a pagarla? —Preguntó, a la vez que en la habitación reinaba el silencio durante unos segundos. Ninguno de sus padres quería responder a aquella pregunta—. ¡¿Quién?!

—Mercedes la compró para ti, hijo —fue su padre quién habló por fin, acabando con todas sus dudas.

—No... No, papá —El chico negó con la cabeza, enérgicamente. No le valía aquella respuesta. No quería aquella respuesta.

—Sam, ella... —Su madre trató de hablar, pero su silla ya se movía con dirección a la entrada principal, decidido a largarse de allí.

—¿Por qué le dejasteis? —Gritó, sin poder contener en su interior su furia y su decepción. Su padre lo atrapó incluso antes de que pudiese salir por la puerta, y aquel gesto hizo que su corazón y su mente se sintiesen encarcelados. Una prisión que ella misma le había brindado.

—Sam... —Su madre quería hacerle entrar en razón, pero el chico se negaba a concedérselo.

—¡No quiero que lo haga! —Exclamó, mientras el eco de sus palabras rebotaba contra las paredes de aquella enorme casa. Necesitaba irse de allí. Necesitaba volver a casa. ¡A la suya! Aunque fuese sin la ayuda de nadie.

—Lo siento, Sam —le oyó decir a su padre, a la vez que él se detenía de nuevo enfrente del chico y afincaba sus manos en la silla para detenerla—, pero queremos lo mejor para ti y ella es quién puede proporcionártelo.

—No... ¡No, papá! No quiero nada de ella. ¿No lo entendéis? ¡No quiero nada que venga de ella! No quiero su dinero, no quiero su culpabilidad. Yo... Yo quería... Solo quería... Pero ahora... Ella... —No podía completar sus frases. Sus sueños... Cada uno de ellos se había roto. Ya no le quedaba nada. Nada por lo que luchar.

—Sam, recuerda lo que te dijo el doctor. Respira, cariño. Por favor —le pidió Mary, verdaderamente preocupada, viendo cómo el aire se le hacía insuficiente a su hijo.

—Haz lo que tu madre te dice, Sam —habló su padre, junto a él, agachándose ligeramente hasta quedar a su altura.

—Dejadme... Solo... Por favor —les pidió, deseando poder desaparecer. Deseando que todos dejasen de tratarle como si fuese un bebé.

—¿Solo? —Su madre no disimuló el cariño con el que salieron aquellas palabras de su boca—. No, Sam. ¿Cómo te vamos a dejar solo? —Mary también se agachó a su lado, al tiempo que su hijo intentaba que ella no lo hiciese—. Escúchame bien, cariño. Jamás estarás solo. Nos tienes a tu padre y a mí. A Stevie y a Stacy, que te adoran y te quieren. No les apartes de ti —le pidió, secando una de las lágrimas que había dejado resbalar por su mejilla.

—Siento haberos gritado —dijo él, odiándose por hacerle daño a su propia familia. Ellos eran lo que más quería en el mundo y él no había hecho más que rechazarles y tratarles como un trapo.

—Que no vuelva a pasar —le advirtió Stacy, desde lo alto de las escaleras. Su hermano Stevie no tardó en aparecer a su lado con una sonrisa enorme para él.

—Sam, tío, tienes que probar el elevador. ¡Mola que te cagas! —exclamó, a la vez que se montaba en él y bajaba a buscarle.

—Menudo morro que tienes, Stevie —su hermana rió, a la vez que bajaba con rapidez aquellas escaleras para abrazar a su hermano.

—Lo siento mucho, Stace —susurró junto a su oreja en el abrazo, apretándola contra sí y acariciando su pelo rubio con cariño.

—Shhh... Todo está bien, todo está bien —respondió ella, dejando un beso en su mejilla, antes de regalarle la más bonita de las sonrisas—. Acepta la casa, ¿sí? Hazlo por mí, es preciosa.

Sam no pudo hacer otra cosa más que aceptar con la cabeza, triste.

* * *

Y cuando se quedó por fin solo, lloró. Dejó salir todas aquellas lágrimas que le destrozaban por dentro.

Mercedes se sentía culpable y le tenía lástima. Ella se sentía culpable por lo sucedido y había encontrado la manera de pagarle.

Sam solo había deseado su corazón pero éste nunca había sido suyo.

—Ahora quieres dármelo todo cuando yo ya no tengo nada para darte —susurró, mientras sentía cómo sus mejillas se humedecían y él intentaba secarlas, odiándose por ser tan débil.

Ya no volvería a caminar, ni a nadar. Ya no volvería a sonreír, ni a ser feliz. Dios le había arrebatado su única oportunidad para conseguirlo.

Cerrando los ojos durante unos instantes, respiró profundamente, a la vez que recordaba cada uno de los momentos vividos junto a ella. Quería olvidarla, pero no podía. Quería borrar aquellos recuerdos, pero éstos regresaban a su cabeza una y otra vez.

Su sonrisa, sus rizos negros.

Sus preciosos ojos.

Su canción.

Sam nunca llegaría a saber cuál era aquella canción que ella le tarareaba cada tarde.

_Mercedes._

Abriendo los ojos de nuevo, se los secó con sus manos, prometiéndose a sí mismo el no volver a llorar. El no volver a luchar.

Iba a dejarla ir, como debía haberlo hecho hace muchos años. Iba a dejarla ir. Ya no lucharía por ella. No cuando ya no le quedaba nada para ofrecerle.

Una vida juntos.

Una familia.

Felicidad, cariño, pasión.

La había deseado tanto.

Sus manos apretaron con fuerza las ruedas de la silla, haciéndole ver que aquella era su nueva realidad. La única para él. Una en la que ella no tenía cabida.

_Me compró una casa._

Se recordó, a la vez que sus ojos escudriñaban la habitación que tenía delante de él.

Era la suya.

Stacy se lo había asegurado momentos antes, mientras su hermano Stevie lo empujaba hacia el interior con la intención de enseñársela. Y sus ojos se posaban rápidamente en aquella cama, imaginándosela junto a él, a su lado cada mañana al despertarse.

Imaginándose que su sueño se cumplía, que aquella casa era de los dos. Deseando que todo lo sucedido fuese una pesadilla y no la cruda realidad. Una que le rompía por dentro y le hacía querer desaparecer. Haberse muerto en aquel accidente. Para no tener que ver lo que ella realmente sentía por él. Para no tener que sufrir aquel dolor en su pecho. Para poder borrarla para siempre de su estúpido corazón.

Pero Dios no se lo había permitido. Él lo había dejado allí, en aquella silla de ruedas y ella le había comprado una casa. Una que se le hacía más grande a cada segundo y le hacía recordar todo lo que él ya no podría darle. Una jodida casa que le demostraba lo único que ella sentía y sentiría por él algún día.

Lástima y culpabilidad.

—Duelen más que el odio —susurró, cansado.

Dolían más que la indiferencia. Más aún que aquellos años vividos sin ella. Ella sentía lástima por él y Sam se odiaba a sí mismo por no poder dejar de amarla.

—¿Hasta cuándo? —Se preguntó, dejando atrás aquella habitación y haciendo rodar su silla en dirección al elevador. No tenía ningún hambre, pero se obligaría a comer por su familia.

El timbre de la casa sonó al tiempo que el elevador lo dejaba ya en el piso de abajo. Llamaban con insistencia, como si la persona que estuviese esperando del otro lado de la puerta hubiese pulsado el botón y su dedo se le hubiese quedado pegado a él. Era un ruido estridente, uno que hacía que Sam rodase con mayor velocidad las ruedas de la silla para poder llegar antes. Uno que cesó de repente en el mismo momento en el que el chico abrió por fin la puerta y se hizo a un lado con la silla, observando a la persona que tenía enfrente de él.

—Sam... —susurró Mercedes, sonriéndole con cariño a la vez que notaba cómo los ojos comenzaban a aguársele.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó él, sin poder creerse lo que estaba pasando.

La chica quiso hablar, pero él no le dejó, buscando la puerta con su mano.

—¿Has venido a comprobar que todo está en orden? —Preguntó, con rabia.

Las palabras del chico causaron un gran impacto en ella, provocando que Mercedes abriese la boca varias veces, sintiéndose como una estúpida. ¿Realmente había pensado que él podría olvidar algún día todo el daño que ella le había hecho? Bobby le había asegurado una y otra vez que Sam no la odiaba, pero ella no podía creerle. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo, después de ver cómo él la estaba mirando? Con dolor, con rabia. Como ella misma se había visto en el espejo durante todos aquellos años. Con odio, con desilusión. No se lo merecía, pero su corazón le empujaba a luchar por él. Después de tantos años... su corazón seguía latiendo como un loco al oír su voz y sus palabras. Aunque éstas le atravesasen el pecho y le hiciesen sentir aún más culpable por el dolor que ella le había causado.

—He venido a verte —dijo por fin, sacando fuerzas de dónde no tenía, decidida a recuperarle.

—Y lo has hecho. Ya puedes irte —respondió él, levantando su mano para señalarle el camino de vuelta.

—Sam...

—¿No me oyes? Quiero que te vayas.

¿Qué venía a buscar? ¿Por qué no podía irse y dejarle en paz? Él solo quería olvidarla, borrarla de su mente, pero ésta no se lo permitiría, y Mercedes tampoco quería ponérselo fácil. Se había ido una vez, ¿por qué no podía hacerlo una segunda? ¡Que se marchase de una vez, y que se llevase con ella su lástima y su culpabilidad! ¡Sam no las quería!

—¡Vete! —Chilló, haciéndose a un lado para cerrar la puerta y reprochándose a la vez el haber sido tan estúpido al abrirla.

_Continuará._

* * *

_Lo sé, lo sé. Me estáis odiando como nunca antes. u.u En mi defensa diré que el tercero os gustará más. O eso espero. Nunca creí que le tendría tanto cariño a este fic, pero supongo que después de tanto tiempo dando vueltas la historia en mi cabeza termina por suceder. _

_Os animo a dejar un review comentando qué os ha parecido. O incluso amenazándome con que lo remedie. Los reviews siempre serán amor y a los escritores (o algo parecido) nos dan vida :3_

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_Gracias a todos aquellos que me habéis regalado RT's y favoritos en twitter, y a aquellos que me habéis comentado el capi por allí. Gracias también a aquellos que me habéis hecho reblogs en tumblr._

_Y gracias de verdad por vuestros reviews que dejan una sonrisa en mí todo el tiempo. Gracias a __**Ale**__ (Que me llamó de todo y aun así le encantó el fic. Sé que soy mala, Ale, me gusta demasiado el Angst, debería mirármelo :S :S Pobres mis niños, te prometo darles un buen final, uno que espero que no os decepcione. Mil gracias por leerlo, aunque fuese demasiado para ti. No me odies por el final de hoy…¡Un abrazo grande!); a __**Maru**__ (Ay, pobre tu sobrina. Y pobre tú, que acabaste llorando. Lo siento mucho T.T Todas me decís que Merce le quiere, ¿qué os hace pensar eso? xDD ¿Quieres que luche? No sé yo si él estará muy por la labor u.u Gracias por leerlo, Maru. Un besito ^.^); a __**Stephanie**__ (A mí también me gustan más las pequeñas historias, supongo que será porque tienen lo interesante en pocos capítulos ^.^ Umm, a ver qué opinas de este segundo capi. ¡Gracias por leerlo! Un besito :3); a __**Rosa Elena**__ (Otra que me dice que es obvio que sí le quiere… Ayns, no sé yo, eh. La chica parecía muy convencida de que no. Sorry por dejarte con angustia, vas a querer matarme por el final de este capi, lo sé :S Os prometo que lo arreglaré de verdad. ¡Un besito y un abrazo para ti!); a __**AmberRileyRules**__ (No te quiero matar :S :S Y noooo, reemplazar a Rib sería mucho trabajo jejejeje A ver qué te parece este. ¡Un besito!); a __**Cassandra**__ (jajajaja Sam con traje de baño es morir, ¿verdad? xDD ¿Tú también crees que ella le quiere? Todas lo pensáis y me hace gracia porque ella se empeña demasiado en hacerle ver lo contrario xD Y no, Chloe no es nada al lado de Mercy. Ella será para siempre la única para él. ¿Al final subiste las dos fotos en twitter?No las vi. Ya me dirás qué te parece este segundo capi. No me mates :S ¡Un besito!). _

_Nos vemos pronto._

_Syl_


	3. Ámala

_¡Buenos días a todos! ¿Cómo ha ido la semana? :D_

_Sé que siempre digo que la nota de autor será pequeña y nunca lo consigo, y esta semana no va a ser diferente porque OMG hay demasiadas cosas que contar y comentar. Al parecer Mercedes sí estará en Nueva York, y aparentemente vamos a tener escenas Samcedes de acuerdo con los tweets de Chord, Amber y Lea. Dos al menos, pues la "heavy" scene de la que Amber hablaba en un tuit aún no sabemos a ciencia cierta si le incluía también a él. Sea como sea, tendremos escenas nuevas que ver. Y a estas alturas, me da igual cuáles vayan a ser éstas o el motivo por el que se las estén dando, porque por primera vez en dos años el fandom vuelve a estar activo y feliz por algo y eso me pone inmensamente feliz a mí. Prueba de ello fue que ayer el "TeamSamcedes" en twitter sobrepasó los mil seguidores. Los Samcedes hemos salido de nuestros agujeritos y por fin nos estamos haciendo oír y eso me enorgullece, y me hace pensar que tal vez, quizás, haya llegado nuestro momento para brillar. Ese perfil de twitter lo llevo yo, así que si queréis seguirlo, sentíos libres de hacerlo, siempre os devolveré el follow. Sé que miles de fics saldrán de la escena de los "Lucky Charms" porque este fandom es uno de los mejores escribiendo y yo me los leeré todos como buena fan xD _

_Y creo que ya no tengo que decir nada más relevante, sobre los posibles spoilers y escenas, si queréis saber más sobre ellos no dudéis en poneros en contacto conmigo a mi twitter o al del Team, os mantendré informados a todos ^_^_

_En cuanto al fic… No me matéis, please. Ya dije que iba a ser angst T_T Y menos mal que lo acabé de escribir hace un mes casi, porque a día de hoy con tanta noticia, no me habría salido nada decente como final. Ojalá que os guste o al menos consiga sacaros una sonrisita, y no dejéis de comentarlo. ¡Vuestros reviews son amor!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: Ámala**_

Las palabras del chico causaron un gran impacto en ella, provocando que Mercedes abriese la boca varias veces, sintiéndose como una estúpida. ¿Realmente había pensado que él podría olvidar algún día todo el daño que ella le había hecho? Bobby le había asegurado una y otra vez que Sam no la odiaba, pero ella no podía creerle. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo, después de ver cómo él la estaba mirando? Con dolor, con rabia. Como ella misma se había visto en el espejo durante todos aquellos años. Con odio, con desilusión. No se lo merecía, pero su corazón le empujaba a luchar por él. Después de tantos años... su corazón seguía latiendo como un loco al oír su voz y sus palabras. Aunque éstas le atravesasen el pecho y le hiciesen sentir aún más culpable por el dolor que ella le había causado.

—He venido a verte —dijo por fin, sacando fuerzas de dónde no tenía, decidida a recuperarle.

—Y lo has hecho. Ya puedes irte —respondió él, levantando su mano para señalarle el camino de vuelta.

—Sam...

—¿No me oyes? Quiero que te vayas.

¿Qué venía a buscar? ¿Por qué no podía irse y dejarle en paz? Él solo quería olvidarla, borrarla de su mente, pero ésta no se lo permitiría, y Mercedes tampoco quería ponérselo fácil. Se había ido una vez, ¿por qué no podía hacerlo una segunda? ¡Que se marchase de una vez, y que se llevase con ella su lástima y su culpabilidad! ¡Sam no las quería!

—¡Vete! —Chilló, haciéndose a un lado para cerrar la puerta y reprochándose a la vez el haber sido tan estúpido al abrirla.

—No, Sam... —La chica había conseguido volver a la realidad y ahora empujaba con fuerza la puerta, abriéndose paso hacia el interior. La silla había rodado hacia atrás como consecuencia, y el chico la detenía, mientras veía sin poder evitarlo cómo ella cerraba la puerta y avanzaba hacia él—. Sam...

—¿Por qué no puedes irte? ¿Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz? ¿Es tan difícil para ti? ¡No lo fue hace años! —Le recordó, mientras rodaba hacia atrás la silla tratando de alejarla de él.

—Sam, lo siento mucho... —susurró ella, a la vez que una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla izquierda y su mano la borraba con rapidez.

—¡No quiero que lo sientas! ¡Quiero que te vayas! ¡Abre la puerta y vete! —Gritó, avanzando ahora hacia ella con la intención de echarla él mismo.

—¡No! —Chilló Mercedes, a la vez que notaba la puerta junto a su espalda. Había ido retrocediendo para escapar de la furia del chico y ahora la silla de él la atrapaba, mientras sus ojos verdes la miraban con odio—. No puedo irme —susurró, triste, dándose cuenta de lo lejos que le sentía, a pesar de estar tan cerca.

—Claro que no... ¿Cómo he podido olvidarlo? —Él rió a la vez que negaba con la cabeza—. Ésta es tu casa, ¿verdad? ¡No puedo echarte de tu propia casa! —Exclamó, rodando hacia atrás su silla para dejarle espacio. Le dolía tenerla tan cerca. Sus ojos habían empezado a llorar y las manos de él temblaban luchando por no borrar aquellas lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas.

—Sam...

—¿No puedes simplemente irte? ¿Hacerlo otra vez? —Preguntó, moviendo su silla hasta detenerse enfrente de la chimenea del salón.

—No, Sam. No pienso hacerlo —le aseguró, siguiéndole hasta pararse a su lado. Debía ser fuerte, debía luchar por él. Él ya se había rendido, pero ella jamás podría hacerlo. No cuando su felicidad estaba tan cerca—. No pienso dejar que me alejes de ti.

—No sabes lo que hubiese dado por escucharte decir esas palabras hace años.

Dios Santo, si tan solo las hubiese dicho aquella noche... Él lo habría dado todo por ella. ¡Todo!

—Lo siento mucho.

—¡No! —Chilló, desesperado, apretando sus puños con rabia—. ¡No lo sientes! Nunca lo sentiste —bajó la voz, hasta hacerla un susurro, recordando aquella noche tiempo atrás—. Nunca lo hiciste —dijo triste, apagando su voz casi por completo. No quería gritarle, no quería... Pero el dolor que llevaba dentro no cesaba—. Te fuiste. Me rompiste el corazón y ahora vuelves, sintiendo lástima por mí y queriendo reparar los errores cometidos en el pasado. Queriendo pagar de alguna manera—

—¿Lástima?

Oírla decir aquella única palabra hizo que el chico se callase y la mirase de nuevo, atónito.

—¡Sí, lástima! —Repitió, notando cómo la chica daba un paso en dirección a él y Sam mantenía la distancia que les separaba moviéndose hacia atrás.

—¿Es eso lo que crees? ¿De verdad piensas que todo esto lo hago por lástima? —Le preguntó, aun sabiendo su respuesta, y que ésta terminaría de romperle el corazón.

—¿Qué quieres que piense, Mercedes? ¡Me compraste una casa! ¡Una jodida casa! —Elevó su voz de nuevo, haciendo rodar su silla hacia la puerta principal—. Todo porque te sentías culpable. Todo porque yo ya no valgo para nada. ¡Todo porque la gran cantante Mercedes Jones siente lástima por mí!

—¡Cállate! —Le gritó, resistiendo las ganas que tenía de abofetearle. Él lo estaba pasando mal, muchísimo más que ella y sin embargo no se callaba. Seguía atacándola una y otra vez con la única intención de sacarla de su vida. Pero ella no le dejaría, no conseguiría alejarla de él. ¡Jamás podría! Había ido allí para dejárselo claro. Había ido allí para regresar a su lado. ¡Y lo haría! Aunque tuviese que encerrarse en su propia casa con él. ¡Ella no se iría!

—¿Te duele oír la verdad? —Preguntó, notando cómo una lágrima rebelde resbalaba por su mejilla y enfriaba su cuello.

—¡Me duele oír tus mentiras! —Explotó, a la vez que le oía a él reír como respuesta. Le estaba haciendo daño, ni siquiera sabía cuánto. Se estaba vengando de todo lo que ella le había hecho a él.

—¡¿Mis mentiras?! ¡Por Dios, Mercedes! ¿Por qué no puedes admitirlo de una maldita vez? ¡¿Por qué quieres tanto esconder lo que sientes por mí?!

—¡Porque no es lástima lo que siento por ti! ¡Es amor! —Gritó, sin poder detener sus palabras. Dándose cuenta tarde de lo que éstas significaban. Le había dicho que le amaba, y se lo repetiría una y mil veces más hasta que él le permitiese estar a su lado—. Es amor —susurró, caminando hacia él y arrodillándose para hacer que él la mirase a los ojos—. Te quiero, Sam. ¿No lo comprendes? Te he querido toda mi vida —le confesó, acariciando sus manos con las de ella, esperando y deseando que él no la rechazase. Que le diese una oportunidad, la de ser feliz junto a él.

Pero él no lo hizo, liberándose de sus manos y alejando la silla unos metros, tratando de escapar.

—Mientes... Mientes. Tú dijiste... Me dijiste... No, no. Esto no me puede estar pasando —balbuceaba, sin terminar sus frases, alejándose de ella y haciendo rodar su silla sin ser consciente de hacia dónde la dirigía. Estaba perdido, ella lo había desorientado. Como lo había hecho siempre, con su voz, con su sonrisa.

—Sam, ¿adónde vas? —La oyó hablar a lo lejos—. Sam...

—Esto no puede estar pasando —negaba con la cabeza, mientras sus manos movían aquella silla sin un rumbo fijo—. No después de tanto tiempo. No ahora.

—Sam, escúchame —Ella volvía a aparecer en su campo de visión. Volvía a detener su silla, colocándose delante para que él la mirase de nuevo a los ojos, pero él no quería. Él...

—No quiero que me hables —dijo, buscando las ruedas de la silla con sus manos.

—Sam, por favor.

—No... No te acerques a mí. No te acerques a mí —le pidió, mientras las lágrimas que sus ojos habían vuelto a derramar nublaban su vista—. Pudimos haberlo tenido todo —susurró, notando sus manos suaves en las mejillas de él, tratando de borrar su llanto—. Todo...

—Aún podemos, Sam —susurró la chica, acariciando sus mejillas a la vez que dejaba en ellas besos de amor. No se cansaría de luchar. Jamás lo haría.

—No, no podemos —sus manos volvieron a separarla de él, obligándola a que ella se levantase del suelo—. No así, no conmigo en esta silla de ruedas.

—Por favor, Sam. No me alejes de ti —suplicó.

¿No comprendía que ella no iba a irse? Dijese lo que dijese, él nunca conseguiría que la chica se fuese. Mercedes no le abandonaría, nunca lo haría. ¿Por qué no podía entenderlo?

—Déjame cuidarte —le pidió, esperando un milagro.

—¡No, Mercedes! ¿No comprendes que soy yo el que tenía que haberlo hecho? ¿No comprendes que soy yo quien tenía que haberte cuidado? Amado, protegido... Antes... Antes habría podido dártelo todo —susurró, dejando sus manos en aquellas piernas inservibles—, y ahora ya no tengo nada para darte.

—Dame tu corazón —dijo, ilusionada—, yo solo quiero tu corazón —susurró, volviendo a buscar sus manos para unirlas de nuevo. No le importaba arrodillarse. No le importaba nada que no fuese el hacerle feliz durante el resto de su vida—. Te quiero a ti —sus ojos se clavaron en los de él. Aquellos que dejaban salir lágrimas y lágrimas sin detenerse.

—No... —Pretendía alejarla de nuevo, levantarla del suelo. Le dolía ver cómo se arrodillaba delante de él. ¿Por qué había esperado tantos años para decirle aquellas palabras? Llegaban tarde. Demasiado tarde.

—Por favor, Sam... —Ella volvía a suplicarle, volvía a pedirle que él le regalase su corazón. ¡Pero éste ya era suyo! ¡Siempre lo había sido! Aún roto en mil pedazos, Sam no había podido conseguir que éste dejase de latir por ella. Era tan hermosa... Sus manos habían vuelto a colocarse sobre las suyas y las acariciaban con cariño, mientras ella dejaba descansar su frente en la de él. La tenía tan cerca... Su olor, su aroma. Aquellos rizos negros.

Tenía que besarla una última vez. Una que recordase durante el resto de su vida. Una última a la que agarrarse cuando la soledad le golpease con todas sus fuerzas.

Tenía que besarla y alejarla de él.

—Sam...

—No supliques, por favor —le pidió, uniendo sus labios con los de ella por fin, y sintiendo cómo su corazón se detenía durante un segundo, para luego bombear como un loco, haciéndole sentir vivo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Sus manos habían buscado sus mejillas y las acariciaban con cariño, mientras sus labios se negaban a separarse, queriendo permanecer junto a los de ella el resto de su vida—. Eres tan bonita... —susurró junto a sus labios, buscando la fuerza y la valentía para alejarse de ella—. En el fondo siempre supe que nunca podrías ser para mí —admitió, observando sus ojos oscuros, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus mejillas y sus rizos negros.

—Pero soy para ti —susurró ella, notando cómo las lágrimas volvían a mojar sus mejillas.

—No, Mercy... Yo... Yo estoy roto —respondió él, queriendo borrárselas y a la vez deseando que ella no volviese a llorar jamás.

—No lo estás... No lo estás —le aseguró, recorriendo su rostro con dulces besos, mostrándole todo el cariño que sentía por él. Todo el amor que había guardado en su interior durante todos aquellos años.

—Mercy, no puedo darte lo que me pides. No puedo hacerlo —se lamentó, agachando su cabeza y escondiéndose de aquellos ojos que le miraban esperanzados.

No podría darle una familia, aquello que tanto había soñado. No podría hacerle el amor, lo único que siempre había deseado. Estaba atado a aquella silla, y sus piernas ya no le respondían.

—No me importa, Sam —le dijo, levantando su cabeza para que la mirase a los ojos una vez más—. Yo solo quiero estar contigo.

—Desearía tanto dar marcha atrás en el tiempo... Estar dentro de ti como lo hacía en mis sueños. Recorrerte con mis manos, sentirte. Amarte con todo mi corazón.

—Yo también —le confesó ella, a la vez que se levantaba del suelo y se sentaba sobre sus piernas, abrazándole con cariño y hundiendo su cabeza en su cuello, mojándolo irremediablemente—. ¿Te estoy haciendo daño? —Preguntó con miedo, al tiempo que se separaba y miraba fijamente sus bonitos ojos verdes.

Sam negó con la cabeza, mientras sus manos hacían desaparecer aquellas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos oscuros. Le dolía verla así, llorando por todo el daño que él le había hecho. Llorando por su culpa.

—No llores, por favor —le pidió triste, queriendo ver de nuevo su sonrisa. Aquella de la que él se había enamorado. Queriendo verla de nuevo, y oírla reír. Cantar aquella canción de la que él solo se sabía la melodía—. Me duele verte así.

—Y a mí me duele ver cómo te menosprecias —se sinceró, entrecruzando sus dedos con los de él—. No consigo hacerte entender que te quiero. Que siempre lo hice. Te mentí. Te oculté lo que de verdad sentía y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento. Todos aquellos años que permanecí lejos de ti... —La chica se calló durante un segundo, antes de seguir hablando—. Fue el error más grande de mi vida. Alejarte de mí. Hacerte daño. Lo siento tanto... —Mercedes sintió de nuevo su mano en su mejilla, secando aquellas lágrimas con sus dedos, dándole con aquel gesto la fuerza para seguir adelante—. No quiero volver a cometer ese error, Sam.

—Mercedes...

—Estoy luchando por ti, Sam. Estoy aquí, a tu lado. De la mano, sin soltarnos. Tan cerca de ti que puedo oler tu piel y sentir tu corazón latir con el mío. Te quiero a ti, junto a mí, durante el resto de mi vida.

—Mercy... Yo nunca podré volver a caminar.

—Lo sé.

—No puedes atar tu vida a—

—¿A la persona que quiero? ¿La única que he querido en toda mi vida? ¿No puedo compartirla contigo? Dime, ¿no puedo hacerlo? —Sus ojos lo miraron, suplicantes, cansados de que él no la escuchase—. Porque eso es lo que voy a hacer, Sam, lo quieras o no. No pienso renunciar a ti, no esta vez. No nunca más. ¿Me oíste? No pienso volver a alejarte de mi vida.

Aquellas palabras habrían significado tanto para él en otro tiempo... Lo habrían sido todo, pero ahora no hacían más que romperle el corazón. Ella no comprendía que nada más le quedaba para poder darle. No entendía que ya no podrían hacer su sueño realidad.

—Eres tan terca... —susurró, preguntándose por qué ahora Dios decidía darle aquella oportunidad y no antes.

—Y tú también —dijo ella, acariciando sus mejillas con sus manos, pegando su frente a la de él—. Tú también eres un terco —sonrió ligeramente, notando su respiración junto a la suya. Sus labios habían vuelto a unirse en un beso dulce, y las manos de él la habían apretado contra sí, rompiendo la pequeña distancia que les separaba—. Déjame quererte. Déjame probarte que sí podemos —decía junto a su boca—. Déjame hacerte feliz, sé que puedo hacerlo.

—Yo... Yo quise... Lo deseé tanto...

—Ahora podemos. No nos quites esta oportunidad, Sam —le suplicó ella, abrazándole con fuerza no queriendo soltarle—. Yo lo hice. Yo nos alejé, y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento.

—Tenías un sueño que cumplir —la disculpó, creyendo saber por fin cuál era la verdadera razón de su abandono.

—No... No era mi sueño.

La chica rompió el abrazo, mirándole a los ojos mientras le confesaba la verdad.

—Era el de mi madre. Ella quería triunfar, algo que nunca había podido conseguir por haberse quedado embarazada tan joven. Tenernos a Bobby y a mí fue lo más bonito de su vida, pero saber que había perdido con ello la posibilidad de hacer realidad sus sueños terminó destrozándola por dentro. Dolía ver cómo se moría de pena, viviendo una vida que no deseaba, llorando la posibilidad de haber sido algo más. Sentí miedo, Sam. Miedo de terminar como ella. Miedo de que tú terminases sufriendo tanto como mi padre lo había hecho. Te alejé, te separé de mí. Sin darme cuenta de que yo también estaba cometiendo el mismo error. Sin darme cuenta de que yo también estaba renunciando a mi sueño. A ti —Se quedó callada, sintiendo cómo el peso de aquella verdad se deshacía por completo. Ahora él sabía cuál había sido la verdadera razón. Ahora él sabía que ella no descansaría hasta recuperarle por completo—. Mi sueño eras tú, Sam. Siempre lo fuiste.

—Merce... —Sus manos acariciaron su rostro con dulzura, a la vez que los ojos de la chica se cerraban para sentirle. Él había sido su sueño. Siempre lo sería.

—Dime que no te irás, Sam. Dime que me dejarás quedarme contigo.

Esperaba su respuesta, pero él no podía responderle. Mercedes quería algo que él nunca podría darle. No podía entender que él ya no podría hacerla feliz.

—Sam, dímelo —le pidió de nuevo, mirándole a los ojos, esperando que él les diese una oportunidad.

—Mercy... —Negó con la cabeza, a la vez que sentía de nuevo sus manos en las mejillas de él y sus labios besando sus párpados. Ella estaba deshaciendo sus barreras con amor. Con cariño, con ilusión. Con una pasión que provocaba en él la necesidad de corresponderla. De amarla por completo. Como siempre había soñado.

—Dime que me quieres. Dime... Dime que me amas, por favor —le rogó una vez más, acariciando sus orejas, a la vez que esperaba su respuesta. Aquella que tanto había deseado oír. Aquella que durante años Mercedes había creído no merecer.

—Yo... Te quiero. Te... —Quiso seguir hablando. Quiso decirle que la quería. Que la amaba, que no podía darle su corazón, porque éste siempre había sido de ella, pero Mercedes no le dejó. Su boca no se lo permitió, uniéndose a la de él sin perder un solo segundo. Besándole como había deseado hacer durante todos aquellos años. Con una pasión que no le cabía en el pecho. Una que recorrió sus manos, pegándola a él, temiendo que la chica terminase desapareciendo de entre sus brazos—. Te quiero —repitió por fin, casi sin respiración, mientras ella dejaba besos por todo su rostro. En su nariz, en sus mejillas... Besos acompañados de risitas que le hacían temblar y poder tocar el cielo con las manos—. Te quiero. Te quiero —repetía una y otra vez, notando cómo sus labios se unían de nuevo a los suyos, y ambos se entregaban a la pasión de quererse.

Ella reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo, y él notaba sus lágrimas en sus mejillas mezclándose con las de él, mientras sus manos acariciaban su rostro y luego su espalda. Su cuello y luego su cintura.

—Te quiero —decía ella también, sin dejar de besarle. Sin dejar de tocarle por todas partes. Su cuello, sus manos... Aquellos brazos que la rodeaban queriendo retenerla por siempre junto a él. Su piel…

Su sonrisa.

Sam volvía a sonreír. Y ella también lo hacía, creyendo haber alcanzado por fin aquella felicidad que ella misma se había negado durante tanto tiempo.

Mercedes no podía dejar de besarle, no podía dejar de acariciarle con sus manos, despertando sensaciones que él había creído muertas tiempo atrás.

Era imposible. Completamente imposible.

Pero estaba sucediendo.

—¿Sam? —La chica detuvo sus manos, dándose cuenta de lo lejos que éstas habían ido, y las separó de su camiseta, volviendo a colocársela como ellas la habían encontrado. Había tocado durante unos segundos su piel suave y el chico la había separado, rompiendo el beso y mirándola a los ojos mientras tragaba saliva y recuperaba durante unos segundos su respiración—. Lo siento. No quise...

—Quiero hacerte el amor —le oyó decir, mientras sentía por sí misma, las ganas que él tenía de ella. Le había dicho que no podría. Le había asegurado que aquello no sucedería—. Creí que no... Que no era posible.

_Por favor Dios, déjame sentirla. Aunque sea una única vez._

— Quiero sentirte, quiero amarte. Quiero tenerte junto a mí —dijo, no perdiendo el tiempo y haciéndolos rodar hacia el elevador. La chica había rodeado su cuello con sus manos y apoyaba en él su cabeza, dejándose llevar. Esperando que aquello que iba a suceder, no fuese la única vez que lo hiciese.

El temblor de sus dedos y las ganas de sentirla por completo hicieron que el chico casi se equivocase de habitación, teniendo que deshacer el camino dos veces hasta detenerse por fin junto a su cama. Aquella que él había deseado compartir con Mercedes.

Sus sueños estaban haciéndose realidad uno detrás de otro, y él todavía no se creía la suerte de poder tenerla entre sus brazos, para amarla como siempre había deseado.

Mercedes se levantó finalmente, separándose de su lado durante unos instantes, al tiempo que él acercaba la silla a su cama, y se disponía a sentarse en ella. No le sería fácil, puesto que era la primera vez que lo hacía solo y en una cama que no era la del hospital en el que había pasado los últimos meses, pero lo conseguiría. Haría hasta lo imposible por demostrarle que podría.

—Ven —le dijo, una vez había conseguido pasarse a la cama—. Siéntate conmigo —le pidió, viendo cómo rápidamente la chica lo hacía. Él había permanecido sentado gracias a los postes de sujeción de la cama, pero ahora ambos se dejaban caer hacia atrás con cuidado, mientras sus labios volvían a unirse y sus manos empezaban a recorrer sus cuerpos como lo habían deseado durante años.

—Sam... —Fue ella la que detuvo primero el beso, mirándolo a los ojos con miedo—. ¿No vas a irte, verdad? No vas a alejarte de mí. Después de esto... Yo... No podría soportar perderte otra vez— le confesó, sintiendo cómo sus manos le temblaban, esperando su respuesta—. ¿Te quedarás conmigo?

Sam sonrió como nunca antes, a la vez que acariciaba su felicidad con los dedos. Porque eso era lo que ella era para él.

Su felicidad.

Su sueño cumplido, su realidad.

—Para siempre —susurró junto a su boca, antes de volver a besarla. Antes de desnudarla con sus dedos y amarla con todo su corazón.

* * *

—Vale, vale. Stop. No queremos saber más. No nos hace falta saber más —dijo Molly, a la vez que buscaba la aprobación de su hermano en aquello. Su padre había terminado de leerles su historia y ahora la chica se secaba sus lágrimas, a la vez que sentía cómo sus mejillas se coloreaban por la vergüenza.

—¿No quieres saber cómo papá y mamá te concibieron? —Preguntó Seth, burlón, haciendo reír a sus padres.

—¡Ni de broma! No quiero que me traumaticen de por vida, gracias —respondió ella, fijándose en cómo su madre dejaba de reír, y se secaba las lágrimas que no había podido evitar derramar.

—Creí que la historia que nos ibais a contar era triste —oyeron decir al adolescente, a la vez que se levantaba de su silla y le pedía el libro a su padre.

—Y lo fue, Seth. Pero no todas las historias tristes se quedan sin su final feliz —le respondió, fijando sus ojos en Sam, y viendo cómo el la miraba con el mismo cariño. Habían conseguido hacer su sueño realidad. Habían conseguido crear una familia.

Su marido movió su silla de ruedas hacia ella, buscando abrazarla y hacerle saber que Mercedes tenía razón. Que no todas las historias tristes se quedaban sin su final feliz. Y que ellos lo habían logrado. Con cariño, con esperanza. Con ilusión. Habían sido felices, y todavía les quedaba toda una vida por delante para disfrutarla.

—Sí, sí... Todo muy bonito —dijo el chico, mientras pasaba las páginas del libro tratando de buscar algo que se resistía a ser encontrado—. Pero, ¿llegaste o no llegaste a saber alguna vez cuál era la canción que mamá tarareaba? —Preguntó, observando cómo sus padres se miraban el uno al otro sin responderle, y luego Sam se acercaba a ella para darse el más dulce de los besos.

_Ella está, ahí sentada frente a ti_

_No te ha dicho nada aún pero algo te atrae_

_Sin saber por qué te mueres por tratar_

_De darle un beso ya_

_Sí, la quieres, sí, la quieres, mírala_

_Mírala y ya verás, no hay que preguntarle_

_No hay que decir, no hay nada que decir_

_Ahora bésala_

_Sha la la la la la ¿qué pasó?_

_Él no se atrevió y no la besará_

_Sha la la la la la qué horror_

_qué lástima me da ya que la perderá_

_Sha la la la la no hay qué temer_

_No te va a comer, ahora bésala_

_Sha la la la la la sin dudar_

_No lo evites más, ahora bésala_

_Sha la la la la la por favor_

_escucha la canción, ahora bésala_

_Sha la la la la la es mejor_

_que te decidas ya, ahora bésala_

_Bésala._

FIN.

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido el final? ¿Sabíais cuál era la canción que Mercy tarareaba u os pilló por sorpresa? xD Hacédmelo saber en un review ^.^ _

_¿Y qué os parece lo que está pasando en Glee? ¿Qué opináis sobre ello? ¿Esperáis alguna escena en concreto con ilusión? ¿O no queréis dar rienda suelta a vuestra imaginación por si luego no sucede como esperáis? Contadme, soy muy curiosa xDD_

_Mil gracias por acompañarme en este viaje con "Bésala" y ojalá que os haya gustado. Fue mi fic más Angst y no creo que vuelva a hacer uno con tanto drama, así que estáis salvados jejeje _

**Agradecimientos: **

_A todos los que me respondéis en tuiter y rebloguéais en tumblr. A __**María Elena**__ (que está decidida a hacerme escribir un "Chord/Amber/Derek sí o sí, porque no para de sugerírmelo en sus reviews XD De momento no tengo nada en mente, y estoy bastante volcada en el Estudiante, quizás más adelante, en el verano. Si hay algo, te lo haré saber ;) Muchas gracias por leer el fic y me alegro que te haya gustado ^^); a Ale (gracias por no odiarme T.T Y me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado, son unos tozudos, ¿verdad? Nunca es su momento, o ella los estropeaba o él lo hacía (esto me recuerda a los canon xD) Muchas gracias por tu reviews, Ale, siempre me sacan una sonrisa *_* ¡Un besito!); a mi Luna (¿Yo siempre seré mejor que Ryan Murphy? WOW, ¡qué halago! A ver si eso lo sigues diciendo en caso de que te den Samcedes en la serie lol Y me mataste con la canción de Civera, ¡que lo sepas! XD Solo tú puedes terminar riéndote a carcajadas con un fic Angst XD Y sí, son tercos como mulas, mis niños T.T Lo sé, lo sé. ¡Mil gracias por tu review, bonita! ¡Te adoro!); a Rosa Elena (siento haberte hecho sufrir, no fue mi intención de verdad, es el Angst que me posee y no me sale otra cosa que no sea eso, a ver si ahora con escenas de verdad en la serie me salen cosas fluffy y divertidas xD Muchas gracias por leerlo, y ojalá que te guste el final ^.^ ¡Un besito, Rosa Elena! :D); a Cass (Sammy siempre estará lindo T_T La corrió, sí, porque cree que nunca sería feliz a su lado, yo le entiendo, es una situación muy dolorosa y Sam no quiere que ella se ate a él, pobrecillos :( Ojalá que el final te guste, estoy deseando saber qué te pareció y leer otro de tus grandes reviews jejeje ¡Muchas gracias por pasarte y leerlo! ¡Un besito!)._

_Y hasta aquí llegó "Bésala", muchas gracias por hacerme feliz y leerlo. Quizás nos veamos pronto con un capi del Estudiante o algún One Shot corto que se me venga a la cabeza. Sed buenos y fangirlead xD_

_¡Un besito y un abrazo enorme!_

_Syl_


End file.
